If The Cinderella Play Wasn't Altered
by Spottedleafpaw
Summary: Basically, just read the title. KyoSaki no flames. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**If The Cinderella Play wasn't Altered**

**A Furuba Story**

Ok, people. If you are reading this story, you should know that this is another one of those weird pairings fic. Kyo is paired with Hanajima. No flames. Enjoy!

**Chapter One: Preparations**

Kin Kon Kan Kon!

The school bells rang loudly in Saki's ears. She gathered up her math papers and put them in her bag.

Next were the play preparations.

She was going to play Cinderella for the Cultural festival at Kaibara High School.

Kyo was going to be Prince Charming, Tohru the stepsister, Minami the stepmother, and Yuki the Fairy Guardian.

The cast had been decided yesterday, and Mayu had practically screamed that you **had to play the part as if you really were the character**.

Now as Saki got out her script, she sighed. Today was going to be another long one.

Minami had already began tormenting poor Tohru about her role. "Be more aggressive! You're a wicked stepsister!"

"Yes, um… You won't get any dinner!" Tohru tried, and then started bawling.

Minami slapped her head. "You are so HOPELESS!" She yelled.

Unable to bear the torture of her friend, Saki (using waves) implanted into Tohru's brain the capacity of playing her role correctly.

Tohru stood up with more confidence.

"Cinderella! Hurry and finish our dresses, or you won't get any dinner!" she exclaimed.

This time, she didn't have a meltdown.

Minami stared at her.

"Good… job"

Saki smiled to herself.

While this was happening, Kyo was sulking in the corner.

' _Why do I have to do this stupid play anyway? Ugh_!' he thought, flipping through his lines.

At a certain point, he came to the part where Prince Charming proposes to Cinderella.

Kyo snorted.

'_Ha! I'd never in a Million years propose to _her!'

Then, his laughter turned to a gasp of horror, I mean, pure, sheer **_horror_**.

On the sheet was written:

_**After Cinderella agrees, kiss passionately and then carry her bridal style to the carriage.**_

Kyo dropped the script and slumped in his chair. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Hee hee, just wait till you see what happens next! No flames!


	2. Chapter 2

**If The Cinderella Play Wasn't Altered**

**A Furuba Story**

I just finished publishing it, and my story gets 2 reviews! You guys rock!

**Chapter Two: Do I HAVE to?**

Kyo frantically looked around the room. He needed to _leave_, get _far away_ from here, or _go on a journey_ to Brazil! He slowly crept away. His part was coming up. Cinderella was talking to the Fairy Guardian. _Retreat!! _ Kyo thought as he bolted for the door.

Suddenly, Arisa stuck out her leg, and she tripped him.

_Damn, you, Yankee!_ Kyo thought as he fell splat on the floor.

Arisa chuckled. "Now, now, Kyon, you don't want Cinderella's prince charming to not be there for her, would you?"

Kyo growled, and muttered under his breath, " Damn Yankee"

He took his position in the ballroom area, and said:

"I don't wanna dance with you!" to all of the ladies who came to ask.

When Cinderella arrived, he stressfully said, "W…would…you like… to… dance?"

Saki smiled. " I'd be honored, your highness"

She curtsied, and Kyo gulped.

They began to dance, the boys whooting and saying "Wooowiee, Kyo!" and Kyo tried to ignore them.

Yuki was trying his best to not giggle, with Tohru by his side.

Kyo turned his attention to Saki. He gazed into her eyes.

Those deep, purple, eyes.

Kyo could get lost in them.

_You like my eyes?_

Saki's voice rang out in his head.

Her purple eyes were laughing, yet her face expressionless.

Kyo turned a deep scarlet. She was reading his mind!

The dance over, Kyo pulled away from her.

Mayu smiled. "All right, that's enough for today! And good job, Orangey! Go to break, guys!"

The kids filed out of the room, chattering.

Kyo stayed.

He looked at Saki, who was gathering up her books.

Then, she looked up. He blushed, and looked away. She brushed past him and out the door, leaving behind her the scent of lavender.

Kyo stood, lost in thought.

"Orangey, is there something you wanna talk about?"

Mayu had interrupted his chain of thought.

Kyo regained his composure.

"I… in the script, it says that… I… have to… **kiss _her_**."

"So?"

"**_I DON"T WANT TO_**!!!"

Mayu smiled. "I can't change the script. Sorry"

Kyo felt let down. COMPLETELY.

Yeep! I will write more now! Yop!


	3. Chapter 3

**If The Cinderella Play Wasn't Altered**

**A Furuba Story**

10 reviews already!! I'm getting positive!!!

**Chapter Three: The sad part. Sniffles. **

Kyo had avoided everyone throughout the whole break. Sulking in a corner, he had eaten a candy bar, to cheer up his mood.

"Kyo, I would like to speak with you…" Kyo yelped. Saki had snuck up behind him. "I…" the bells rang, interrupting her. Kyo ran back to class.

"All right! Everyone take out your history books, and start reading about the cold war!" Mayu said.

Kyo reflected intently and stared at the book in front of him, but not paying attention to the words. He looked aside, and spotted Hanajima putting down her book, and looking outside.

The sky was black, and rain poured down in torrents, lightning and thunder crackles illuminating the sky.

A teacher walked in the room, and whispered something to the Sensei. "Saki Hanajima, you are needed in the office." She said gravely.

Saki left. Tohru, Arisa and Yuki glanced at one another. What was going on? Tohru raised her hand. "Sensei, why is she…I mean.."

The teacher looked sad. "Tohru, do you know any of her close friends?" Tohru smiled shyly. "Yes…Arisa san, Yuki kun, myself, and…Kyo kun."

Sensei opened her book. "Then you may follow her to the office."

Kyo wondered, while all this was going on, what was Saki doing?

Saki opened the door to the office. The secretary looked up. "Are you miss Saki Hanajima?" she asked, smiling sweetly. Saki nodded. The secretary's smile disappeared. "Oh, then…please sit down"

Saki took a seat. The secretary sat down in front of her, shakily clutching some papers. "Miss Hanajima, as you can tell, there is a horrible storm outside. I understand that your parents and grandmother were coming home from Osaka today."

She took a deep breath.

"You see… their plane… well, there was… a terrible crash…"

_Crash… crash…_

Those words rang out in Saki's head.

It seemed as if she could see the plane's remains, scattered and charred, alone somewhere.

"I'm sorry. None survived."

At first, Saki didn't believe it. No. It couldn't have happened!! Yet her mind soon registered it: her parents were dead. _And Obaba_ grandma_ too… _

Saki pulled down her braid. Slowly, tears slid down her cheeks. _What am I going to do without you? None of my relatives will take me, or Megumi!!_ She thought, burying her face in her hands.

"Hana chan!"

That voice. Tohru's.

Saki turned around, to see Tohru crying as well, her two ponytails that Saki had done for her drooping sadly.

"Hana chan!! This… this is terrible!! I'm so sorry… Hana chan, the Sohmas have offered you a place at Shigure san's house…Megumi too!"

"Please accept, Hana chan, because I couldn't bear to see you suffer!!" Tohru said, sniffling.

Saki blinked back the rest of her tears. "Tohru kun, do not cry on my account. I will come with you to the Sohma's home, and bring Megumi."

"I'll go get him" Arisa said, and turned to go.

The secretary straightened. "In that case, all of you can leave. Yuki, here's a tissue for Miss Honda. Mr. Kyo, walk miss Hanajima back to get her things."

Kyo regained his composure.

Uh… _Mr._ Kyo??

"Yeah, c'mon then." He said, holding the door open for her. In the hall they walked in silence for some tome, then turned to face each other. "I…" they both said simultaneously.

"Go ahead" Saki said, smiling a little. Kyo stared at that smile.

_She looks… like an angel…_

HUH?????? WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING????

"I lost my parents too. My mom died in an… accident… and my dad left so long ago, I think he's dead."

Saki patted his arm. "It's not a happy feeling, is it?"

"No, it's not."

Saki thought for a moment. Kyo was treating her like… well, not as a _wave girl_, but almost like… Tohru! _He's treating me, the __**wave girl**__, as he would Tohru!! But…why?_

They reached the classroom. There was loud chattering, paper balls being thrown across the room, and yelling. That all stopped when the _wave girl _entered the room.

"Yo _wave girl. _Didja get expelled?" one of the guys yelled. Saki turned to face the floor, hurt in her eyes. She didn't say a thing, and walked calmly to get her things.

"Answer me when I ask you something!!" the guy screamed.

"Moron, her parents just died! Leave her alone." Kyo growled. The boy fell silent. Saki had grabbed her backpack and stuffed her papers in it. She brushed past Kyo, and he followed her out.

When they were out in the hall, Kyo grabbed her backpack and slung it over his shoulder. "What were you going to tell me before?" He asked. Saki just stared at the floor. "It doesn't matter anymore."

Kyo watched as she walked, then fell out of his daze. He caught up to her, and headed out the door.

**OKk peeps. Next up is chapter 4!!! Can I have a WOOP WOOP? Ok, I'll start typing now. Yeeea!!!!**


End file.
